A. Field of Invention
Embodiments may generally relate to devices for containing, transporting, and/or pouring cement.
B. Description of the Related Art
Devices for pouring cement are known in the art, as are devices for traversing a distance to deposit wet cement at a location remote from a cement mixer or cement truck. However, known devices and methods have certain disadvantages. For instance, one common solution is to have cement chute extensions which can be attached to the chute of a cement truck. In theory this is a workable solution, but in reality many cement truck operators carry a fixed number of chutes and buyers have little or no leverage to have extra chutes accompany the truck. Furthermore, buying extra cement chutes is costly and may be impractical or cost prohibitive for small contractors. Additionally, by its nature cement does not flow easily and requires a significant decline in order for gravity to cause it to flow. Thus, in some instances it may be impossible to traverse the distance from a cement truck to a pour site using chutes. Moreover, chutes operating with a gravity-driven flow will flow continuously, which would be problematic for pouring discrete forms such as piers. In this context, a continuous flow would result in spillage as the chute is moved from one pier form to the next. Cement pumps are known for moving cement across a distance that cannot be traversed with a chute; however, cement pumps are also very costly and are often not economically feasible for small and medium sized jobs.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.